ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers EDF
Power Rangers EDF (Earth Defense Force) is the twenty-sixth series in the Alternate World Power Rangers. It is based on Kyuranger and common Comic Book tropes, primarily from the Avengers. It is the first season in the Destiny Shard Saga. Plot When G.U.A.R.D found the mysterious Star Orb, they invited a whole host of evil to want the powers it hold. These evils, like Madame Medusa, Big Brain, and Fuden are some of the most fearsome villains ever. To combat them, the Power Rangers EDF are commissioned. Together, these extraordinary people will defend the Earth from destruction. However, after defeating all of these evils, once, twice, and some of them even thrice, the Rangers' enemies team-up to form the Sinister Six Fists, and create the most fearsome being of all time. At the same time, the first Destiny Shard is revealed opening up a much bigger world... Rangers Extra Ranger G.U.A.R.D *Rick Blaster (1-20, 39-40) **Agent Bell (1-20, 39-40) **Agent Hayley Ryder (17-40) Xemon *Amaterasu, The Golden Goddess (1-) **Haichiman, The Protector (32-) **Ryuden, The Dragon (32-) **Nari, The Thunder Warrior (32-) Atlantis *Princess Ava (28-40) The Six Fists *U.L.S.A.R (4-40) **Cosmos (37-40) **U-Trons (36-40) *Fuden, The Wind Prince (1-3, 15, 22-40) *Sakura, The Sorceress (22-40) *Temujin XVII (31-38) *Didier Benzema/Captain Scowl (24-38) *Jeffery Hook (4-39) Agents Of Evil Takaharan Threats *Fuden, The Wind Prince (1-3, 15, 22-40) **The Obliterator (1-2) **Konohana, Fuji Goddess (3) **Akomono, The Fire Knight (20) *Jiro, Buraku King (37-39) *Sakura, The Sorceress (22-40) **Juzo, Executioner (23) U.L.S.A.R's Creations *U.L.S.A.R (4-40) **U.L.S.A.R 1 (4) **U.L.S.A.R 2 (5) **U.L.S.A.R Mk.III (6) **U.L.S.A.R Prime (7) **U.L.S.A.R Winger (30) **U.L.S.A.R Ver. 4.0 (34) **U.L.S.A.R V (35) **Cosmos (37-40) ***U.L.S.A.R Sentries (5-40) SNAKE Operatives *Crimson Cobra (17) *Pham Van Minh/Madame Medusa (16-19) **Eddie Washington/Agent Orange (16-19, 25-28) **Victor Petrov/Doctor Mamba Screech (9) ***Myron Leonard/Fake Crimson Cobra (8) ***Johan Gotze/SNAKE Captain (9) ***John Greene/Super American (10) **Yashida Odagiri/Mamushi (12-14) ***Kouta Kumon/Kurokishi Boa(12-14) ***Kaitou/Shirokishi Boa (12-13) **G.U.A.R.D Director Richard Wells/Lord Python(16-19) ***Agent Aoi Niko/Sybil Serpent (15) ***Pete Jaques/King Cobra (16) ***Eric Poway/ Rattlesnake (17) ***Agent Brock Valdez/Viper Skullgrin (3-20) **SNAKE Infiltrators (1-20) **SNAKE Commandos (8-19) A.T.R *Big Brain (11) **Extremius (11) ***A.T.R Commandos (11) The Evil Arts *Phntar (21) *Volcanius (22) Benzema Estate *Didier Benzema/Captain Scowl (25-38) **Bridgette Tran/Slither (25-27) ***Thunderball (25) ***Howlman (26) ***Flamezion (27) **Benzema Mercenaries (25-27) Enemies Of Atlantis *Jeffery Hook (28-40) **Cursed Prince Bartelemeau (28-29) Chaos Empire *Emperor Chaos (3, 39-40) **Lord Kranx (3, 39-40) **Destructor, The Knight Of Death (39-40) Other *Gen. Robert Stork (11, 24-26, 30, 33-34) *Quantum Knight (18-22) *Mr. Mysterious (30) *Hyperwoman (34) *Idi Adzasoo (35) Arsenal Destiny Shards Featured * Star Orb/Cosmic Shard (1-40) * Ezen Ring/Brain Shard (31-40) Transformation Devices *Defend Changer◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Atomic Changer◆ *Defend Changer Duo◆◆ Side Arms *Defend Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Multi-Use Devices *EDF Reactors◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Individual Weapons *Star Shield ◆ *Laser Arm Cannon ◆ *Thunder Inazuma ◆ *Canary Tonfas ◆ *Fury Fists ◆ *Missile Pack ◆ *Mind Braces ◆ *Speed Cleats ◆ *Atom Belt ◆ *Eagle Pack ◆ *Astro Lens ◆ *Illusion Pendant ◆ *Unity Lyre/Arrow ◆ Zords *EDF Gigantzord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **StarFleet Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ ***StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ **** StarZord ◆ **** LaserZord ◆ **** CanaryZord ◆ **** ThunderZord ◆ **** FuryZord ◆ ***AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ **** AtomZord ◆ **** MindZord ◆ **** SpeedZord ◆ *** MissileZord ◆ ** EagleZord ◆ ** IllusionZord ◆ ** AstroZord ◆ * UnityFleet Megazord ◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord: Missle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - StarFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord: Camo Jetpack◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AtomFleet Megazord◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Alternate Combination - AstroFleet Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes *Case File 1: They Came From Raiden's Basement *Case File 2: Defenders, Unite! *Case File 3: Sibling Rivalry *Case File 4: The Twins Of Doom *Case File 5: Mechanical Mayhem *Case File 6: The Spoiled Of War *Case File 7: December 16, 1974 *Case File 8: The Mysterious Agent Orange *Case File 9: Scary Scientists *Case File 10: The Sounds Of Hard Metal *Case File 11: The Regeneration Project *Case File 12: The Atomic Man *Case File 13: 10th Grade Super Soldier, Part 1 *Case File 14: 10th Grade Super Soldier, Part 2 *Case File 15: 10 Keys, 10 Hearts *Case File 16: Aoi's Choice *Case File 17: Trust Nobody... *Case File 18: G.U.A.R.D's Secret *Case File 19: SNAKE Strikes! Part 1 *Case File 20: SNAKE Strikes! Part 2 *Case File 21: It's All An Illusion! *Case File 22: A Winning Proposition *Case File 23: The Sentinel *Case File 24: The End Of The Defenders?, Part 1 *Case File 25: The End Of The Defenders?, Part 2 *Case File 26: The End Of The Defenders?, Part 3 *Case File 27: The Mystery Of The Furiotine *Case File 28: A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 1 *Case File 29: A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 2 *Case File 30: The Power Purloiner *Case File 31: The Ezen Clan *Case File 32: The Ezen Ring *Case File 33: Defenders, Reunite! *Case File 34: Secrets Of A Furious Fool *Case File 35: Cracking Ayumi *Case File 36: The Six Fists *Case File 37: Ultimate Ulcer *Case File 38: All Hail The King *Case File 39: Endgame, Part 1 *Case File 40: Endgame, Part 2 See Also Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Power Rangers Category:Series Category:Fanmade